Something Sweet
by xKate Lovelyx
Summary: Kairi is dating Riku. When her best friend, Sora discovers some things about his friends life....Will he act?
1. Initiate

"_Something Sweet"_

_Chapter One : Rainy Day_

**Kairi **honked loudly for her friend **Selphie** to come out. She sighed heavily at the **heavy rain** that had started early this morning. Rolling her eyes she massaged the spot where a **bruise** was yet to be. Selphie climbed into the car, she was already denched from the 20 feet from her house to the car.

"God took you long enough, **hooker**!" Kairi joked. Selphie laughed at her friend who had of course been joking.

"Kairi you dont look ok. **What happened?"** Selphie asked examining the bags under her friends eyes.

"Just wanted to get out of that **hellhole**. Stepdad's fighting with my mom again. I swear, I dont know why she married that jerk. All he does is bitch." Kairi said stepping on the gas as she turned the corner.

"Well its ok, soon you'll be at school with **Riku**!" Selphie smiled.

Kairi didn't say anything. **Her boyfr**iend was different lately. He was sweet sometimes but others he wasn't so loving. He's big shot in school. Head of the football team and a major bully. Itts not that hes bad looking or anything, girls flock over him. His long silver hair and soft blue anyone could make anyone fall for him. Kairi was thinking of breaking it off but then, Riku might become obsessive and eventually **more violent**.

**-  
At School**

-  
**Kairi examined herself** in the locker door mirror before closing it, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she turned to look into the aquamarine eyes which belonged to Riku. He kissed her** hungrily** and grabbed her hand, firmly interlocking fingers. She smiled slightly at him.

"Hey baby." He greeted her. She rolled her eyes and turned to walk to first period, Riku trailing behind her. "We still on for tonight?"

"I guess so Riku." Kairi said. She let go of his hand and gave him a soft kiss before going into her classroom. He watched the door close and turned around.

He spotted a kid just a little shorter than he was with brunette spiky hair. He looked at Riku with a quirked eyebrow. The two guys began walking away in short conversation.

"God Kairi is so fine. I cant wait til...Well you know...Your a guy." Riku hinted, nudging **Sora **in the side a little.

"Dude dont talk about her like that around me. She's my best friend. " Sora defended. Riku gave him some kind of smart ass look and the two boys pressed on through the hallways.

**Sora was the unpopular kid**, Riku's best friend but also just a kid. Riku never treated him like a best friend. Sora was not popular, he was just the **skater kid **who listened to **Blink 182** and played **guitar**. He was the type of kid with minimal friends and who normally sat in the back of the classroom. He had a slim figure, muscular arms, tanned skin, and bright blue eyes. Sora had been best friends with Kairi since 3rd grade. Somehow, he wasnt convinced Riku was doing his best to make **Kairi happy**. She always seemed so sad. Whenever he asked her about it, she always made up something like _"I ran into the corner of a wall_." or "_some guy elbowed me on the streets_."

**Secretly,** Sora had developed some feelings towards Kairi. He could never tell her though. She'd think he was bogus. Why have him when she has a popular guy like Riku? Sora wondered about this constantly, and sighed as he and Riku parted and Sora stepped out into the rain to go to first period.

**---------  
At Lunch**

** ----------**

**Sora found Kairi and Riku** sitting together, he rolled his eyes and sat a little further down from them. He noticed some girls gawking at Riku from afar. He sometimes hoped that some girl would look at him the way girls looked at Riku.

"Hey Kairi...Im gonna have to reshceduale our date tonight. I gotta go somewhere with the football team." Riku stated. Kairi's expression immediately fell and she turned her gaze to the floor. "Why dont you and Sora chill together? You two are friends right?"

Sora looked at Kairi to check her expression. She gave him a reassuring smile and nodded slightly. He nodded back at Riku.

"Ok Kai, my house. After school. My parents arent going to be home so we can have a movie marathon." He smiled at her and she laughed back.

He loved seeing her laugh. It was even more satisfying that he was the one who had made her laugh. She didn't laugh much these days. Sora enjoyed the feeling of making someone laugh. Especially Kairi.

**The rest of lunch**, Sora was pretty much left out. Kairi and Riku got caught up in the usual couple talk. Ocasionaly sneaking a kiss or two. Which made Sora turn his head slightly.

The bell rang and Kairi and Sora headed in the direction of their fourth period...**Film Production**. Kairi had a secret dream of wanting to edit films or even direct. She had told Riku this, but he didn't seem to care much. Sora however, had told her about the class and forced her to take it with him. His plan was to get her a new camcorder for her next birthday.

"Sora?" Kairi asked during passing period.

"Hm?"

"Ever feel like you aren't really wanted? Like you deserve more?"

He looked at her. "Where is this coming from?"

She sighed and wiped forming tear out of her eye. "I think I have to tell you something... Later at your house?"

He nodded and opened the door for her to the class.

_'Hm. What could she want to tell me?'_

_-----_

_Continue?_


	2. Communicate

**Sora **met Kairi at her car after school, the rain was still cascading down from the grey sky. Sora was drenched just from running to Kairi's car, which Kairi insisted on Parking across the street from schoool due to parking issues. He smiled and got in the passenger seat with her. The brunette shook his dripping hair out, splattering Kairi with water droplets. 

"Arggh!! Sora!" Scowled Kairi. She glared at him and Sora flashed a cheesy smile.

"Hehe sorry Kairi!" He smiled and put his hands up protectively. "Didn't mean to get you wet." He laughed and poked at her already wet clothing.

Kairi rolled her eyes and smiled at him. Sora rung out his soaked Blink 182 shirt and wiped the water from his face on his sleeve. He looked at Kairi then at the road in front of him, then back at Kairi.

_'Wow she looks good wet...'_

Sora mentally kicked himself. _'Where the fuck did that come from?'_ He thought.

"Y-you gonna' drive or what??" He stammered, still thinking of his last thought.

Kairi was obviously lost in ehr own thoughts because she did not budge when he said this. She kept her hands at ten and two on the wheel and stared straight forward. He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes and she popped them open widely, looking around as if she was lost.

"Wha??" She said. He motioned forward and she got the message, laughing at herself a little she started driving to Sora's house.

**Riku** looked around campus for his girlfriend, she was supposed to meet him after school to hang out. What he didn't know is that Kairi meant to not show up. He looked around impatiently and confronted a fellow student.

"Hey kid!" He spat. "You seen Kairi?"

"Yeah she went to her car, I think she met Sora there." The student replied timidly.

He pushed the student away and stormed off towards Kairi's car. When he got there, she was already gone.

**Kairi **threw herself down on Sora's bed and sighed at the day she'd had. He closed the door behind him and sat on his bed next to her. He watched her for a little and studied the expression on her face, still wondering what it was she wanted to talk about. Was she scared? Worried? Troubled? Injured? He just wanted to know what was wrong.

"What did you want to tell me Kairi?" Sora asked her.

" Lately I havn't been feeling like I am fully appreciated." She paused and closed her eyes. "Like things are all my fault and I'm the scapegoat for everything."

Sora stared at her like he didn't know what she was talking about. He had always greatly appreciated her. For her person and her being, he never talked down to her and thought she deserved the utmost respect from him. He had heard her words but continued staring blankly at her as if he couldn't understand what she said.

"Kairi what made you think that?" He asked her finally.

"I don't know if I should tell you." She bit her lower lip.

"Tell me what?" Sora was starting to get a little worried for her. "Tell me what?" He repeated.

Kairi sat up slowly and looked at him with eyes full of fear and sorrow. He was now internally terrified of what was going on that he didn't know about. She slowly lifted her shirt sleeves to reveal several bruises where somebody had obviously grabbed her. She lifted her pantlegs to reveal several more purple marks, finally she lifted her shirt to just below her breasts, only for Sora to find that her abdomen was bruised. He stared in shock as his best friend contined to bite her lip.

"Kairi What? How? " Sora was almost at loss of words as he looked at her beaten body.

Kairi lowered her sleeves, pantlegs and shirt to again cover her wounds and spoke to him in a soft voice as if somebody was listening. " Sora, you can't tell anybody ok? I don't want you getting hurt."

His eyes looked into hers, full of anger and sympathy. He gently pulled her to him and embraced her lovingly. He had always been there for her and always will be.

"Who did it Kairi?" Sora asked. "Riku? Your stepdad?"

"Yeah." Kairi whispered softly.

"Kairi, break up with him. I'm begging you." He pleaded. " I knew he didn't treat you right. I knew he just sees you as an object." He was completely worried for her, he never liked seeing anybody hurt, especially not Kairi.

"Sora, I'm ok..." She told him.

_'Bullshit.'_ Said the voice in Sora's head. _'You aren't you're just afraid.'_ But of course he wouldn't and couldn't tell her that.

"No. I don't like it Kairi." Sora shook his head at her.

"Sora, promise you won't tell anybody?" She asked. "Please! And please don't worry about me I'm fine. If anything terrible happens you will be the first to know."

"Ok I'll try not to worry." Sora replied.

'_ Yeah right Sora, you're going to think of it all the time.'_ Said the voice. Sora mentally agreed with it.

"C'mon Kairi, I'm going to take you for ice cream." He got up off of the bed and pulled her with him, she smiled at his sudden change of subject. She realized that's what made him such a good friend, his spontaneousness. He could make anything better at any time. "What are you waiting for?" he asked her as he sprinted downstairs to the door.

She sighed and followed him in a slower manner. The two went to a nearby ice cream parlor where Sora bought his best friend a stick of seasalt ice cream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How was it?  
Hahaha I'll make the next chappie better XD Review? Continue? XP


	3. Aggrivate

**Aggrivate**

**Something Sweet; Chapter Three**

**Kairi crashed** down on her bed after a long exhausting day with Sora. She had revealed her secret to him, he now knew the horrible life she had been living. He had warned her to leave Riku, she had wanted to for awhile but Riku was very violent and he could do worse than mearly give her some bruises. She was looking out for her safety if she could say that. Sora frowned upon what her idea of 'safe' was. Nevertheless, he agreed not to mention to anyone that he knew what was happening to Kairi.

As she began to fully relax into her comfy bed, she blew the bangs out of her eyes and was about to drift to a soft sleep, she felt a little vibration coming from her pocket. Reaching in to see who was bugging her, her eyes widened slightly when she saw the name '**Riku**' in the caller ID. She swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly flipped the phone open.

"H-hello?" She stammered.

"Where the hell were you today?" Riku roared from the other end of the phone. "We were supposed to meat after school and you totally blew me off. What the fuck were you doing?"

"S-s-sorr-" She started, he cut her off.

"Whatever Kairi, I am your boyfriend! ME! Don't go running off with Sora!" He raised his voice slightly. "You are worthless and you obviously don't care about me to meet me after school! I just wanted to let you know that! I'll deal with you tomorrow.."

He hung up. Kairi laid there and sobbed into the empty phone line, wishing somehow she'd just disappear.

**xNext Morningx**

**Sora jumped** off his skateboard inches before reaching the door to enter school, people stared at him but he paid no attention, he ran a hand through his soft brunette hair, making sure that it is still as perfect as thismorning when he first did it.

He looked around for Kairi who was always int he quad with Riku and a few other 'Popular' kids. He needed to make sure she was really alright. No sign of her, he worried then the first period bell rang nd he made his way to class, wondering where she could be.

**x3rd Periodx**

Sora sat in class daydreaming, with a hidden headphone in his ear he listened to _'All the Small Thi_ngs' By Blink 182. It was a time to do an assignment but he just tapped his pencil against his paper and twirled it a little. The classroom had a lovely view of the parking lot.

_'Man where is she? I havn't seen her all day_.' Sora thought.

Class was coming to an ened and he hadn't done any academic work, He looked at the empty seat next to him that was supposed to be filled by Kairi. Sora sighed heavily and looked down at his pencil, then he felt a slight vibration in his pocket and saw that he had a message from Kairi.

**Sora... I been Skool.  
im embarasd 2 come out.  
meet me in tha grls bthrm in p wing.  
plz?**

**Sora sighed** and nodded to himself. So Kairi had been at school but something had obviously happened and she didn't want to be seen. Sure he'd have to go in the girls bathroom but he would do anything for Kairi. He was just anxious to figure out what had happened.

As soon as the bell rang he waited near the bathroom til all the girls had gone and the class bell had rung. He stepped into the bathroom and noted how it looked and smelled better than the boys bathrooms on campus have. He returned to his thoughts of Kairi, where was she? It was very quiet and he expected to see her by now.

"Kairi?" He called softly. No answer. Sora looked towards the back of the bathroom and noticed that the large stall was cracked open just a little, he went in and found Kairi leaning against a wall with her head in her arms. "Kairi what happened?" He knelt in front of her and lifted her head up and noticed her left eye was dark and she had red marks along her neck and some scratches. His eyes widened at the sight, and immediately he started shaking.

She breathed heavily and looked at him with scared and hurt eyes. "Riku.." She muttered.

"Kairi oh my god can you stand?" Sora asked.

She shook her head. "Just barely. It hurts to move much. He really got to me that time." She gripped onto her arms and let out a slight whimper.

Kairi was one of those girls who could always take pain. Even if it were extreme. I mean, she had to to live with her stepdad. Sora knew of the violence that went on at home but he felt a little better about it because her mother lived there and her stepdad wouldn't dare lay a hand on Kairi with her mom around. Now was different, Kairi wasn't getting up. He was scared, probably more scared than he had ever been.

"Kairi want to go to my house for the day? You can stay there if you want." He offered. She didn't say anything but looked like she was considering the offer. "I'll come with you."

After he said the she nodded at him and tried moving to get up. Sora who knew better, grabbed her arms and hoisted her off the ground to her feet, he grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder while his other arm had a firm grip around Kairi's waist. She clung to his shoulder the entire time. Sora didn't have a car but he knew how to drive, he situated Kairi in the car and asked for her keys. She was reluctant to give the keys to him claiming that her car was her 'baby' and she hated people driving it.

"Gimme' the goddam keys!" He demanded jokingly. She smiled a little and handed over the keys. "Good Kairi!" He said ruffling her hair.

She glared at him and crossed her arms in displeasure. The whole way to Sora's house, they were silent. Well, not counting Sora who was rockin' out to Blink 182 on the stereo. Kairi was deep in thought, as much as she loved Blink, she really needed to think. Why had Sora always been so nice to her?

_'He loves you!'_

Her eyes widened and tried to shake the thought.

_'Don't try and shake it! He totally digs you! You know it you just dont want to sound vain!'_

_'Shuddup! He doesn't'_

_'Then why does he care? Nobody else cares!'_

_'He loves me...'_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Short and sweet!**

**The way life is...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W**

**por favor!**


End file.
